


Deadpool x Male Reader

by AgenderAvenger



Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool - All Media Types, omegaverse - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Wade, Alpha/Omega, Deadpool/Male Reader - Freeform, Gay, Gay Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Reader, Omegaverse, alpha deadpool, so much gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgenderAvenger/pseuds/AgenderAvenger
Summary: There were not a lot of omegas amongst the X-men, you were one of the only ones. Thus you could not allow yourself to go into heat, you knew only bad things could happen.  So you go on suppresants to hold it off.But what about when your meds no longer work





	Deadpool x Male Reader

You yawned as you sat up from bed. You had slept well which was surprising for you.

As you got up out of bed you felt a very noticeable wetness between your thighs. You groaned in annoyance as you noticed the smell.  _Probably everyone in a half mile radius can smell me,_ you thought, irritated. 

You quickly had a shower then took some of your pills.  _That should do it,_ you reassured yourself. You then continued to get ready for the day. 

 

You exited your room and headed for the kitchen area, where Wade, Logan and a couple of others were already chatting and eating breakfast. You made some cereal and sat down next to Wade, to his left.   
"Good morning" He smirked at you through his mask. You sighed, another day of his incessant flirting.   
"Good morning, Wade. How are you?" You smiled politely.   
"Perfect now that your here, (Y/n)" He leaned into you but, you slapped him upside the head. 

You began eating your breakfast as Wade was sat beside you complaining that 'it hurt', when you suddenly felt slick dripping down the back of your legs.  _What?! This shouldn't be happening. I took my medication! I should be fine!_

You froze when Logan, who was to your left, stopped eating and began sniffing the air. You began to slowly start to panic when the other Alphas in the room began to catch your sent, including Wade. They all looked around the room in confusion before landing their sights on you.   
You quickly stood up, excusing yourself and rushed out of the room. 

Once you made it to your bedroom you immediately went to your bottle of pills to take more but, when you went to tip more out you froze upon realising there were none left.   
You tossed the empty bottle on the bed and slowly sat down on the floor, you could feel yourself getting slightly hard. There was no way you were leaving that room, you decided you'd just stay there until your heat went away. 

You jumped slightly when you heard a knock on your door.  
"(Y/n), are you okay?" You heard Wades voice, slightly muffled by the door. You took a deep breath and replied.   
"I'm f-fine. Just go."   
"Did..." You heard him say, hesitantly. "Did you forget to take your medication?" You blushed slightly.  
"...No" You called out softly. "I... I ran out"   
"Oh... Do you want me to get you some more? It’s no trouble, I'll be back in a bit." Before you could protest he had already gone. 

You sighed once again and stood up, walking towards your bed where you curled up into a ball and fell asleep.

 

 

You were woken up by a knock at the door. You opened your eyes and sat up staring at the door that was slowly opening. You hugged your knees to your chest and blushed slightly when Wade stepped into the room, holding out a new bottle of pills. The arousal was clear, even behind his mask covered face, when he instantly caught a whiff of your sent that had been building up inside the closed off room.  He nervously handed you the bottle, you took it with a shaky hand and a thank you. 

 You stood on trembling legs and took a few pills, hoping against hope that they would work. You turned back to Wade who was standing as awkwardly as a person could as, evidently, he tried to hold himself together.   
"So, you okay now?" Wade asked, shifting slightly on the spot.  
"Uh... Yeah, I should be, but I think I'm gonna stay in here a while longer... just in case" you said, staring at your feet.   
"Okay then, see ya later." He smiled softly from behind his mask and left. 

You gave a sigh and fell back on your bed, trying to get some sleep. 

After a while, you were still tossing and turning in bed, your body temperature going up and the slick still dripped from your arse.  _Why isn't it working?!_ You shouted in your head, giving an agitated groan and sitting up in bed.   
You could feel your dick getting harder and it soon became unbearable. There was no more 'waiting for it to pass'.

You stripped yourself of your clothes allowing yourself to cool down and to masturbate more comfortably.   
You let out a rather pathetic whimper as you gripped your member. You slowly began stroking yourself and you let out a few content moans. You laid down on your back and spread your legs, continuing to stroke yourself, you moved your free hand down and inserted a finger into yourself. You let out a gasp of pleasure and pushed in another finger.  
Although you tried to push it away, the thought of Wade was all that filled your mind.  
“Wade~” You gently moaned. You couldn't handle the pleasure, you panted and pumped your hands faster-

There was a quick knock on the door before immediately being opened.   
"Hey, (Y/n). Are you going to stay in here all da- OH!" Wade stood, mouth agape as he stared at you. You quickly pulled your hands away and tried to pull the blanket over yourself, trying to cover as much as possible.   
"WADE!!" You shouted, your face going redder than you thought possible. He stared at you for a while in total silence as you felt as though you’d pass out from embarrassment. “W-wade...?” You stammered awkwardly. You began to get rather worried by his quietness.

Wade slowly began to close the door as you gripped the blanket tighter over yourself.  “What are you doing, Wade?” He then proceeded to remove his mask. You had seen him without his mask on before, you had accidentally told him he looked beautiful. So it was not his skin that sent shivers down your spine, but the look in his eyes. All self-control had vanished from his once joy filled and joking eyes, all you could see now was pure lust. More slick moistened the bed beneath you.

“I’m sorry” You heard him whisper as he walked closer to the bed, walking right up beside you before leaning down and kissing you. Locking your lips together in a heated kiss that seemed to go on forever. He only pulled away to catch his breath and repeat “I’m sorry”  
You stared up at him through lidded eyes.  
“Wade” You panted, losing your own self-control. “Please”  
He stripped off the rest of his suit and moved on top of you, spreading your legs, slowly kissing down your neck. By now you were a complete mess. You were having a hard time gathering your breath and you gave a moan to any little bit of contact Wade gave you.

You gasped loudly as you felt a finger press against your anus before being slowly inserted into you, followed by another. You bit your lip to hold off from moaning but, it escaped as Wade began to suck on the sweet spot of your neck.  
He pulled away again, removing his fingers from you as he stared into your eyes. “I’m sorry” he reiterated. You raised a shaky hand and rested in on his cheek.  
“It’s okay” you whispered and slowly leaned up to kiss him. As your lips touched his that last thread to control was lost and you felt him push himself inside you. You let out a loud moan and clenched your fists. Wade continued to kiss you wherever he could as he thrust deep into you, letting out gasps and groans as he went.

“Wade~” You whimpered in pleasure as you wrapped your legs around his waist.  
“(Y/n)” Wade groaned as he licked up your neck, causing you to shiver.  
You began to pant more as you didn’t know how much longer you could hold on. Wade growled in your ear as he gripped your waist and flipped you onto your stomach. Now thrusting into you faster and harder as his fingers dug into your middle. You then felt Wades knot begin to press against you before being shoved into you. You screamed in pleasure and gripped onto the sheets, your knuckled turning white.

“(Y/n) … I” Wade panted in your ear. You whimpered in response, knowing exactly what he was trying to say as you were also close to finishing, and turned you head to kiss him.

You were a moaning mess as you writhed beneath him in desire. The look of your blushing face below him caused him to speed up. Driving into you at and insane, almost inhuman, pace.  
Your breath picked up as your whole body began to tighten. At this point you felt Wades breath on the back of your neck, feeling his teeth brush over your soft before sinking into it. This sent you over the edge. Rutting your hips forwards as come splattered over the bed under you.  
Wade gave one more thrust before releasing deep inside you. Both of you collapsed on the bed in an exhausted mess.

You took deep breaths as you tried to keep your eyes open.  
Wade then brushed as hand over where he had bit you.  
“I’m really sorry” He mumbled. “But you’re mine now” He then wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you into his chest. You gave a small, weak smile.  
“I think I’m okay with that”  
You then slowly drifted off in his arms while dragging your fingers over his scarred skin.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this sucks but just know that this is my first time writing anything remotely smutty...


End file.
